


I'll Teach You Something

by SeraphHT



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: Logan takes the time to discipline his wayward older brother. (A fill for the kinkmeme)





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you ain't got any story ideas so you go to the kinkmeme and a lot of the prompts there are about sex, so like, why not try and fill one, eh? The tags of the fic should be enough clues as to what you're about to read.
> 
> Not as detailed as I'd like it to be, and not nearly as raunchy as another I'm working on. Enjoy anyways!

Every time Keegan recalled this certain memory, there was only one question that popped into his mind: how in the hell did he end up there?

Rarely did he ever get so shitfaced to actually have no memory of anything beyond drinking. Usually he was a responsible drinker because he knew everybody else would lose themselves, and _somebody_ had to clean up after their mess. He had taken up that duty. Perhaps that day the celebration was in-base instead of outside, and that was why he loosened up?

Regardless of the circumstances, at some point his subconscious took over. And somehow when he came to, it was inside somebody’s wardrobe, surrounded by the warmth of hung clothes and uncomfortably huddled in a fetal position in the cramped rectangular space. The thin slits of the closet doors allowed faint yellowish light to seep inside.

Sitting up, with his head bumping regularly into the many clothes, he rubbed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands. Wow, here he was, A-class sniper and expert Ghost, hungover after having passed out inside somebody else’s wardrobe. Absolutely wonderful; should remember to add that to his file one day.

In the middle of his self-chastising, he heard a soft groan from outside.

Lifting his head up, he glanced furtively through the slits. The room which the wardrobe was in was large, cooled and comfortably dim. The tinted wall-high lamps provided indirect lighting that bounced off the ceiling into the room that created an ideal romantic setting. Directly in front of the wardrobe was a queen-sized bed with plush pillows, white sheets and fluffy covers.

Along with Hesh and Logan.

Keegan rubbed his eyes again, and opened them just a tad wider to focus on the two figures on the bed. Just to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Just to be sure that the side view of them naked, with Hesh’s hands bound to the bed and Logan straddling him, was not some fragment of his imagination.

“Anything you’d like to say?” Logan murmured, fetching a strip of fabric.

“Logan…” Hesh whispered, his breaths wavering as his hands moved rather restlessly, wrists tied to the bed frame by silky cloth.

Logan rolled the fabric in his hands so taut, the sudden stretch tore a snapping sound that reverberated throughout the room. Hesh flinched—and so did their hidden spectator. “ _Sir_ ,” the blond corrected, voice dropping nearly half an octave with a menacing dip.

“S-Sir,” Hesh stammered, voice still the husky quiet of a man high on arousal. “Sorry, sir. Won’t do it again, sir.”

Logan tsk-ed, although slightly appeased by the alteration. Keegan couldn’t stop his gaze from trailing down that body. Broad, strong, slightly leaner than Hesh but the pectoral muscles and lines of the abdomen were still evident. Strong thighs and legs, straddling a flat stomach with detailed hips connected to a chiseled chest that belonged to the older brother. Hesh’s legs were bent, his toes curling from time to time, just like his fingers.

And oh, Keegan wondered, why was it so _pleasing_ when his eyes finally rested at the center of Hesh’s body, where his arousal was pronounced and throbbing? Already Hesh was hard, just from the sheer dominance of the other and the vulnerability of his position.

The younger one, there his arousal was defined as well, gorgeous member stood out wanting and aching against his stomach, yet in his stance and brow was control, but his eyes didn’t have its usual clarity, no. They were clouded over with something; predatory, dangerous. Hot.

“I didn’t mean it, sir,” Hesh stammered to explain, his sight following the strip of fabric in his brother’s hands.

Keegan flinched again, this time at the sharp smack of skin. He ignored the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

Hesh’s yelp stopped abruptly as he sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide with alert. “You _speak,_ ” Logan hissed, gently rubbing the reddish spot on Hesh’s ass which he had just hit, “when you’re _spoken to._ ”

Hesh nodded almost apprehensively, his hands fidgeting within their restraints. But the ropes were secure.

Logan leaned down, pulling his brother’s head back slightly just to expose a bit of the neck. He was all tongue and teeth, never quite placing a kiss as he licked and nibbled along the tender skin, the sharp angles of the collarbones and dips of shoulders. A muffled moan found its way out of Hesh’s mouth, and his cock twitched.

Keegan licked his paper-dry lips, watching.

“We both know what you did,” Logan murmured against the skin, dragging his lips up to trace the jawline, the prick of stubble about mouth as they finally reached Hesh’s ear. His body close against the other, Logan grinded his hips, hissing slightly as his hardness rubbed against the carved stomach. “The way you talked to him, looked at him, _touched_ him…”

“I didn’t—“ Hesh’s words died as Logan reached behind him to grab the base of his cock. “I—“

“You’d love, wouldn’t you,” Logan whispered, grinding down harder, “for Keegan to tie you down like this? For _Keegan_ to hold you, pin you under that strong bod. Speak to you in that voice of pure sex, so you could come without _him_ ever touching you.”

“No sir,” Hesh groaned, back arching off the bed as Logan dipped a tongue into his ear. “Just you, sir. Fuck!” – as a hand twisted up his shaft—“j-just you.”

“Liar,” Logan seethed. “You’ve seen Keegan’s hands? Rough and calloused, _better_ than _mine._ ” Palms returning to the other’s torso, massaging the hollows of muscles as his teeth moved to bite where shoulder met neck.

“Shit, sir, _fuck_ no,” Hesh denied in a gasp, with a vigour that drowned once Logan bit a chord that went straight to his cock. His body jerked as hands struggled with the restraints, Logan licking to soothe the spot he had just taken between his teeth. “Always you, sir. Never… never anyone else.”

Keegan’s mind reeled as he squinted, ignoring the pain in his pants. Thoughts flipped through his library of kinks and eventually realized this was Logan’s form of a punishment. For what? For something Hesh did. Flirting with him? Probably, but he didn’t remember. Not that he needed to. He liked where this was going.

Logan hummed as he sat up, slightly pleased by Hesh’s confession. Though not entirely satisfied. “I believe you,” he murmured finally, reaching for the fabric he had fiddled with in the first place. “But you must have forgotten that earlier.”

Hesh whimpered, hands clenching as Logan secured the cloth between his teeth. “I’ll make sure you remember.”

Keegan gulped at the sight of Hesh, bound and gagged. All that power and energy tied down and caged, subdued by an equal dominance. A particular muscle of his twitched, oh yes, he was very, very interested.

Logan reached for an unseen cabinet and procured a bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand to rub between Hesh’s legs, ignoring the throbbing cock as his fingers pressed and lubricated the dam of his ass. The gag muffled the low moan from Hesh’s throat, toes coiling as Logan’s fingers entered gently, curving and exploring to smooth out any resistance.

Then he pulled back, poured some lube onto his palm and rubbed his own cock. There was something erotic about the way Logan executed this—strong hands coaxing along a gorgeous length, heady look in his eyes as he touched himself, the result of hours’ worth of exercise glistening with sweat under the dim light. The image burned into Keegan’s mind and he muffled a soft groan as Logan smirked at the way Hesh stared helplessly at his striking brother, obviously wanting.

Logan propped one leg over his shoulder, opening Hesh just enough as the head of his cock pressed against the ring of muscle.

Hesh’s back arched off the mattress, whimpering as Logan pushed, filling the other with his length as smooth as butter. Keegan felt his mouth go dry as Hesh thrashed, hands pulling fruitlessly against the bondage, fierce when Logan pressed completely against the other, buried deep to the hilt.

A groan slipped out of the blond’s mouth, as though it was a sound he had controlled not to let slip past. But Keegan could imagine, with what tightness and heat could be constricting that sexy cock of his, no wonder he couldn’t hold it in.

“Mine,” Logan hissed, hands holding down the strong hips as he pulled back and thrust back in, completely, rocking his brother’s body. “You’re fucking _mine,_ Hesh.”

Hesh moaned, struggling for purchase, for some way to push back. But Logan had it all planned out, body position and placement of weight strategic to not give any leverage as he slowly began working out a rhythm.

“You belong… to me,” Logan moved faster, harder, pushing forward so Hesh’s knees pressed against his chest. Each word accentuated with a strong thrust that rocked Hesh against the bed.

Hesh closed his eyes, biting the cloth to release a suppressed groan, muscles taut with stimulation. Fuck yes, please sir.

“Not _Keegan’s_ , not _anyone’s,_ but mine!” Logan seethed at the mention of the sniper’s name, throwing Hesh’s legs on either side of his shoulders. Opening him, baring him, then proceeded to fuck him hard.

Keegan really did not realize how much power Logan had coiled up in that body. It was a pleasant way to find out, with the rough slapping of flesh against flesh, mercilessly pounding into the other who could only grunt and moan into the gag. The sight of Hesh’s hands clamping, back curving and toes curling, unable to do anything but take it, take all the energy and adrenaline that the other offered.

The visual aesthetic (to Keegan, at least) eventually became irregular, ragged, desperate until the sounds from Logan’s mouth were uncaring and heavy as the drilling lessened, and he pressed his forehead against Hesh, who sniveled—and it took some time for Keegan to realize it was due to the feel of release inside him.

They stayed like that a few moments, with Logan making gentle sporadic forward motions every now and then that elicited soft hisses from the both of them, all the while maintaining eye contact as they steadied their heartbeats. In the strangely affectionate moment, one of Logan’s hands crept down, slowly and stealthily, to fondle Hesh where his arousal begged attention most—his face that of lazy satisfaction as the palm tenderly traveled up and down the throbbing length, a circle of heat and electric.

Hesh let out a startled choked sound, eyes rolling back in his head and hips bucking, further into that hand. It didn’t take long for the gushing glow of what had transpired moments ago to finally push him over the edge, especially when coupled with whatever Logan was whispering into his ear. The only sound he made as he came over their stomachs was a quiet whimper.

Keegan stared, blinking from time to time for what seemed like hours as the brothers rested in the glory of post-ecstasy. His own muscles aching for attention and touch, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as thoughts wandered and mused about having either of those bodies for himself. Suddenly, Logan moved to grab a towel—snapping the sniper out of his reverie, and he watched (with a rather disoriented feeling with himself) as Logan wiped the two of them clean and carefully released Hesh from the bondage.

“Holy shit,” was all Hesh managed to mutter as Logan threw the restraints away to wrap his arms around the other, claiming his lips. “Fuck,” the older one murmured again as they paused for breath, between warm possessive kisses. His eyes met Logan’s, who smiled and received a smile in return.

“All mine,” Logan grinned as he ghosted a hand over that spent, sensitive spot that made the other shudder.

“Yes sir,” Hesh whispered and chuckled, with an undeniable kind of aroused submission, “all yours.” Throwing a hand around Logan’s frame as the blond pulled the covers over the both of them. Darkness when the lights went out, followed by a shuffle of blankets—then, deadly silence.

It was a while before Keegan got himself together. Blindly and as quietly as he could, he lied back down in the shelter of the hung clothes, sweating and breathless with nothing but his own thoughts to accompany him into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and do leave kudos <3


End file.
